During the past year we have focussed much of our efforts on identifying the extent and nature of LRRK2 mutation and variation. This work has been performed primarily in Parkinsons disease patients. Unlike most protocols we have taken a full screening approach, sequencing all 51 coding exons of LRRK2. In addition we have continued assessment of PARK2, PARK6, PARK7, GCH1, SNCA and TOR1A in both Parkinsons disease and dystonia. This work has lead to the identification of several novel mutations.